Second Chance
by Adigium21
Summary: Cuando la vida te presenta una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, no debes desaprovecharla. Mucho menos cuando de familia se trata. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", con dedicación especial para Aruquita.


**Notas del autor:** Hola a toda mi gente. Un gusto estar entre ustedes de nuevo. Espero que esta historia les agrade. Va con dedicación especial para **Aruquita** , por el Amigo Invisible. Está basado, de acuerdo a su solicitud, en el fanart llamado "black_sisters", de **Catching Smoke**. Aquí les dejo el link para que lo puedan ver (solo quiten espacios. Después de "Deviantart" viene un -net- que no se puede poner):

pre00 . deviantart / 8c2f / th / pre / i / 2012 / 142 / 4 / 4 / black_sisters_by_catching_smoke-d50oseq . jpg

También le agradezco a **Cristy1994** por su ayuda con el beteo a esta historia…

Cuenta de palabras: Según mi fiel Word, fueron 2,301.

 **Disclaimer:** _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_. Todo lo que puedan reconocer, le pertenece a JK Rowling. El fanart no es ni mío ni de **Aruquita.** No recibo ningún tipo de remuneración por esto, solo lo hago con fines lúdicos.

Disfruten…

* * *

 **Second chance**

Reinaba un silencio solemne en el Gran Comedor. De vez en cuando se percibía el sonido de alguien sollozando o sorbiéndose la nariz. Los cubiertos apenas y golpeaban los platos cuando alguien tomaba un siguiente bocado, aunque nadie parecía tener hambre.

Narcissa se concentró en su plato, tratando de no alzar la mirada en ningún momento. Podía sentir los ojos de todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor sobre ella, su esposo y su hijo. Temía que los sobrevivientes de la batalla de Hogwarts comenzaran a tomar represalias al terminar con el estofado, y no sabía si era prudente permanecer en el lugar mucho más tiempo.

La puerta se abrió, permitiendo la entrada de una mujer alta y de facciones características, con el cabello castaño. Inusualmente parecida a alguien que Narcissa conocía demasiado bien. Traía cargando a un infante, de cabello púrpura. Narcissa puso los ojos como platos cuando comprendió quién era. Hacía más de veinte años que no veía a su hermana.

Al tratar de enderezarse, llamó la atención de Draco. El rubio alzó la mirada y se fijó en Andrómeda.

—Bellatrix… —dijo en un susurro nervioso, comenzando a hiperventilar.

—Draco, cariño —se apresuró a decir, acariciando levemente la espalda de su hijo, tratando de apaciguarlo—. Tranquilo, ella no es Bella. Es mi otra hermana. Vamos, dragón, respira profundo…

Alzó la mirada de nuevo y sus ojos se encontraron un breve momento con los de aquella mujer con la que compartía la misma sangre. No pudo sostenerle la mirada más de dos escasos segundos. Ella, Narcissa Malfoy, mujer que había lidiado con el mismísimo diablo, no supo describir aquello. Pudo distinguir en esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos un profundo y desmesurado odio, así como un abismal rencor que parecía no tener medida.

Y ella entendía muy bien el por qué.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Andrómeda recibió noticias de los acontecimientos a primera hora de la mañana. No hacía mucho que la batalla había tenido lugar. La mujer llegó a través de la red flú con el pequeño Teddy en los brazos, mientras el niño aún dormía. Se dirigió al Gran Comedor y respiró profundamente antes de abrir las puertas. Al entrar, pudo sentir todas las miradas sobre ella. Sabía que algunos pensaban que era el fantasma de Bellatrix, debido al tremendo parecido físico que compartía con la que alguna vez había considerado su hermana, pero desechaban esa estúpida idea prontamente. Luego, notó que algunas de las miradas se apenaban, mostrando la lástima y el dolor de su pérdida.

Movió instintivamente la cabeza hacia la mesa de Slytherin, la misma que había ocupado en sus tiempos de estudiante. _Cuando la vida era diferente…_

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de una mujer rubia que consolaba al chico que tenía al lado. Andrómeda frunció los labios sin quererlo. No esperaba tener que ver a Narcissa allí…

Apartó la mirada y siguió su camino hacia la mesa principal, donde McGonagall la saludó con un gesto de la cabeza. La directora se puso de pie y llegó hasta su lado. Acarició la cabeza del bebé con un gesto cariñoso y le dio un apretón en los hombros, como para infundirle fuerza.

— ¿Dónde están?

—Fueron trasladados a la enfermería…

—Quisiera verlos —pidió la mujer. La directora hizo una señal hacia la puerta y escoltó a Andrómeda fuera. La mujer no volteó de nuevo hacia su antigua mesa.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Narcissa vio cómo Andrómeda salía del Gran Comedor. También vio que, momentos después, salían por la puerta el chico Potter y sus dos seguidores: la _sangre sucia_ y el traidor a la sangre…

 _Quizá deberíamos dejarnos de esos términos, Narcissa, ahora no estás en condiciones de ser engreída…_

Apartó los pensamientos de su mente, y se concentró en asegurarse de que Draco estuviera calmado de nuevo. Cuando lo vio sereno, se relajó de nuevo.

Respiró profundamente y trató de procesar el evento. Si la memoria no le fallaba, la última vez que había visto a Andrómeda en persona había sido cuando su padre la había desheredado por haberse enamorado de ese muggle apellidado Tonks. Su hermana Bella había maldecido a Merlín por semejante aberración y su madre había llorado un poco, más que nada por pensar en lo que dirían sus amistades de ella, al enterarse que su segunda hija había dado un mal paso. Narcissa tampoco había estado de acuerdo con lo que había hecho Andy, pero podía entender de dónde venía ese sentimiento. Y ciertamente no le deseaba la muerte, como lo hacía Bella.

Había tratado de comunicarse con ella pero, al no tener respuesta, había desistido. Y el tiempo y las circunstancias, la guerra principalmente, habían causado que no hubiesen tenido contacto alguno. Hasta hoy.

Narcissa se preguntó si sería una buena idea entablar una conversación con su hermana, ahora que estaban tan cerca. Después de todo, la sangre es más pesada que el agua.

—Voy a salir un momento, necesito un poco de aire —dijo a su esposo y su hijo con toda la serenidad del mundo, haciendo justicia a su apodo de perfecta mentirosa.

Ambos parecieron escucharla, pero ninguno dio respuesta. Draco le apretó un poco la mano pero Narcissa la retiró, dejándola sobre la mesa. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió en silencio.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Andrómeda no se permitió derrumbarse hasta que llegó a la enfermería, cuando vio los dos cuerpos en camas juntas. En paz, tranquilos. McGonagall tuvo a bien retirarle el bebé a tiempo, porque parecía que la mujer no iba a poder con el peso. Había perdido la fuerza de repente.

Andrómeda lloró la muerte de su hija, de su yerno. La pérdida de los padres de su nieto. La inexorable realidad que se cernía sobre ambos. Se dejó caer de rodillas junto al cuerpo inerte de su hija, tomando su inerte mano entre las suyas. Tres manos igual de heladas. Unas gruesas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

—Oh, Nymphadora… —dijo entre sollozos, apretando la mano que ya no sentía. Flashes de su vida como madre volvieron a su mente, muy dolorosos como para poder soportarlos demasiado tiempo. Nymphadora era lo único que le quedaba de su amado Ted, al que también había perdido, y ahora estaba sola. Por completo.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió. Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron en silencio. Andrómeda no les prestó atención. La profesora McGonagall les dedicó una triste sonrisa ladeada y le entregó el bebé a Harry, por su condición de padrino. El moreno no sabía si estaba bien que él lo cargara, pero no quería molestar a Andrómeda.

Harry dirigió una triste mirada al lugar donde Andrómeda parecía intentar recoger los pedazos rotos de su alma, y un leve sollozo salió de entre sus labios cuando sintió la presencia de la muerte en los cuerpos de Tonks y Lupin. Recordó con congoja todos los momentos que había pasado con Remus: conocerlo en el tren, hacía ya tantos años. Sus primeras experiencias contra los dementores. El día que llegó con la noticia del nacimiento, allá en Shell Cottage. El rostro de felicidad del hombre, con una foto mágica entre las manos, era algo que no podía sacar de su memoria. Giró un momento la cabeza y se enfocó en la mujer al lado del mejor amigo de sus padres. Recordó todas las veces que Tonks los había entretenido y había aliviado la tensión en las reuniones de la Orden. Su fiereza y pasión, al luchar por el hombre que amaba, cuando él mismo aún no se amaba por completo…

—Quizá deberíamos darle un momento a solas —comentó Hermione de repente, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos. Harry giró la cabeza y asintió. No le ofreció a McGonagall el bebé de nuevo, y la mujer no hizo movimiento como de querer tomarlo.

Los cuatro salieron en silencio, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Una vez fuera, esperaron a que Andrómeda estuviera lista. Unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo que llevaba a la enfermería. Un susurro de una túnica se oyó rozando el piso. Los cuatro voltearon para encontrarse con Narcissa Malfoy dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Narcissa había escuchado que habían llevado los cuerpos a la enfermería. Su hermana debía estar ahí. Sin embargo, estaba segura que también se encontraría a Potter, y no sabía qué hacer al respecto. No habían tenido una interacción agradable la última vez.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería, los vio a los tres, junto con la directora, poniéndose a la defensiva. Suspiró profundamente y se plantó firme ante ellos.

—Si pudieran permitirme pasar, necesito hablar con mi hermana.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir. Al final, el pelirrojo abrió la boca.

—No vamos a permitir que una mortífaga moleste a alguien de la Orden.

—Ron… —susurró la _sangre sucia_ , tratando de calmar al otro.

—Sería mejor que no te dirigieras a mí de esa manera, a menos que quieras que te convierta en abono para los jardines de este lugar, que buena falta le harán —dijo extendiendo los brazos, hablando de la destrucción del castillo.

—Me gustaría ver que lo intente…

—Detente, Ron —dijo Potter con voz firme, digno de ser considerado el líder del trío. Cargaba al niño, y Narcissa no pudo evitar mirarlo. Potter se fijó en ello y se acercó con cautela a la mujer—. ¿Quiere verlo?

— ¡Harry, no, esa mujer es una asesina! —gritó el pelirrojo. La _sangre sucia_ lo tomó del brazo.

Narcissa no se molestó en corregirlo. Se enfocó en la pregunta de Potter. ¿Debería cargar al niño? Ni siquiera sabía su nombre…

—No, gracias.

— ¿Segura? Es su sobrino a fin de cuentas…

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? —espetó bruscamente.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió.

— ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —dijo Andrómeda—. ¿No puede estar una con sus muertos en paz?

Se quedó callada de golpe cuando vio a su hermana. Potter se giró hacia ella y le devolvió el bebé. La directora y los tres jóvenes se retiraron en silencio, aunque el pelirrojo se veía reticente a abandonar el lugar dejando al niño atrás.

—Andrómeda —dijo Narcissa de repente.

—Hola, Narcissa —contestó la otra, sorbiendo la nariz. Narcissa se aclaró la garganta.

—Hace mucho que no hablamos —comentó la rubia.

—Dime algo que no sepa —terció la morena de mala manera.

—Oye, yo sólo quería…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué querías hacer, Narcissa? ¿Verme destrozada, mientras tú estás entera? ¿Ver cómo sufro por mi esposo, mi hija _y_ mi yerno? Mientras tú todavía tienes a los tuyos… ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Andrómeda, yo nunca…

—No hables. No necesito tus palabras. Ya perdí demasiado en esta guerra en la que yo nunca creí, por ideales de los que hui la mitad de mi vida. No quiero perder mi tiempo contigo.

—Andy, yo estaba de tu lado… Te mandaba cartas, a las cuales no obtuve respuesta…

—Eso ya no importa. Fue hace casi treinta años… Además, nunca recibí nada. Imagino que nuestro padre las quemaba cuando salía la lechuza con ellas.

El bebé comenzó a despertarse. Andrómeda suspiró profundamente, tratando de mecer al bebé, sin poder calmarlo en absoluto.

—Tal vez deberías…

— ¿Crees que no sé cuidar de un bebé? Lo hice ya una vez, no te preocupes… —apuntó, sintiendo que su corazón volvía a romperse—. Mi hija está ahí dentro, víctima de una guerra absurda en la que sus tías participaron con tanto esmero.

—Vale, basta ya. Estoy tratando de entablar una conversación civilizada contigo, y tú simplemente estas rechazando cualquier intento mío. Sabía que esto no iba a funcionar —los ojos de Narcissa comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, porque, a pesar de que notaba el rencor y la ira en su hermana, debajo de todas esas capas aún veía a la chica de quince años que la había aplaudido en su momento al entrar a Slytherin, un uno de septiembre de hacía tanto tiempo. A la joven soñadora y amable que siempre había sido tan diferente a Bellatrix. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas porque sentía que ya no habría modo de reparar lo poco que había entre ambas—. Solo para que te enteres, fui honesta. Si bien no aprobaba tu elección de marido, no te odiaba. Y siempre intenté ponerme en contacto contigo. Pero la guerra vino a fastidiar todo. Nos separó. Y entiendo tu enojo hacia mí. A fin de cuentas, yo apoyaba la causa, mi familia sigue entera, y no puedo decir lo mismo de la tuya. En verdad lo lamento…

Andrómeda alzó la mirada y abrió la boca. Por un momento, parecía que iba a comentar algo… Pero la cerró de nuevo y se giró hacia la escalera principal. Antes de irse, volteó la cabeza y dijo:

—Desearía que todo hubiera sido diferente.

—Igual yo —contestó su hermana, limpiándose las lágrimas con el puño de la túnica.

—Adiós, _Cissy_.

Narcissa la miró, confundida. Luego, respondió:

—Adiós, _Andy_.

Y Andrómeda se perdió en la escalera.

~o~o~o~o~o~

La comida terminó. Lucius y Draco ya estaban fuera del comedor cuando Narcissa los alcanzó en el vestíbulo. Los tres se dirigieron a la salida, hacia Hogsmeade, para volverse a la mansión Malfoy. Narcissa no volvió a ver a Andrómeda en el rato que permanecieron en el castillo. Y no creía poder volver a hacerlo jamás.

Una vez que estuvieron en el punto exacto, se desaparecieron hacia Wiltshire. Una elfina los recibió con una nota. Narcissa la tomó y miró el remitente. _Andrómeda Tonks._ Venía una dirección muggle. Sacó el papel de dentro del sobre. Estaba en blanco…

La mujer sonrió de lado. Estaba segura que aún no era un perdón definitivo, y que dicho perdón bien podría nunca llegar, pero lo que tenía ante ella era una oportunidad. Una oportunidad para corregir sus errores del pasado.

Y estaba segura que esta no la desaprovecharía…

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Espero te haya agradado, **Aruquita** … Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

 **Adigium21**


End file.
